I Just Have One
by A. Leanne
Summary: Everyone knows that Sherlock Holmes avoids feelings like the plague. It started that way, it will end that way, but what about the middle? And what about the one woman that can make him human again? That can make him feel?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Beginning takes place after Moriarty dies, but Sherlock never faked his own death. John still lives with him at 221B Baker Street and decided not marry Mary. (No pun intended!) Actual story takes place in the first season, changing things just a "little" bit. My first Sherlock fic, so I hope I do a good enough job for you guys! Unbeta'd, I'll accept all criticism and ideas, give them serious thought, but please no flames. I will attempt to fit people's ideas in, but I'm taking this from a huge backlog of chapters. I will attempt to update once a week, but since I'm working on my other fic, Dia de los Merodeadores, a Harry Potter fic, we'll see.**

**Sorry, warning, this first chapter is a little short, but I'll post the next one soon.**

**The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and Sherlock belongs to the BBC- Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat are my inspiration!**

** And now… Enjoy!**

"_No one really knows for sure why Sherlock Holmes first decided emotions were not something he wanted anything to do with. People have wondered what led to this. But there is a rumor about someone that made the man in the funny hat want to feel again. The thing is, no one really knows for sure because Sherlock made his faithful blogger promise to never breathe a word of their encounter to anyone, so John Watson claims he doesn't know a thing about it. But you can't ignore the whispers about a girl that can bring the great and mighty Sherlock Holmes to his knees… Because she loved him… And he loved her back…"_

_John Watson clicked the channel button on the remote in his hand, the reporter's face disappearing, but her words still floated around the room. He was glad Sherlock wasn't home, although where the consulting detective was, he couldn't say. Probably at Bart's doing some more experiments or bugging Lestrade at the station. It was the first day of the second week that there hadn't been a case interesting enough for the insufferable man to spend any of his time on._

_ John Watson was slowly going insane._

_ He had also taken away all of Sherlock's guns, so at least he could go out without worrying about coming home to an angry Mrs. Hudson and a higher rent than usual. However, that meant the possibility of Sherlock hacking into his laptop, which had taken to carrying around with him everywhere._

_ He had promised to never tell anyone about her, but he couldn't help it; he typed it up. Oh, he wasn't going to post it, but he typed it up anyway. Little did he know, someone else was doing the same thing in America. She lives in Chicago and travels to different schools in the city talking to the students about bullying, smoking, drugs, drinking, etc., etc., etc._

_ Sicily Rose Evans never made any promises. She was only keeping his secret because even after he broke her heart, she could never do anything to hurt him. She still loved him, even after almost three years without any contact from him. She tried, but it was like he had disappeared off the face of the Earth. And maybe that's a good thing._

I have to get away. Nothing will stop them from killing me.

"Taxi!" I call out. The taxi drives past me to two men. _No! There aren't any other empty taxi's close enough! _The horror must be showing on my face, because the shorter of the two men starts walking towards me, the taller man looking considerably grumpier than before.

"Here. Take our taxi. It's not urgent." If not for the pressing matters at hand, I would be giggling at his accent, but I right now I really need to get out of here. _Wait a minute…_

"Where are you two going?" _Please, please, please be far away!_

"Baker Street, it's a bit far, that's why we need a taxi. Sherlock's mad at me, he needs his laptop and he didn't bring it with him." _Oh thank God._

"Why don't we share? I'm going somewhere near there anyway." He nods and says: "Why not?" We walk over to the taxi and climb in. The shorter man gets in first, so I'm squished between the door and the taller man. While the shorter man is wearing just a regular leather jacket, the taller man is wearing a black pea coat and a blue scarf. It makes him look taller, while he's really only about six feet tall. The first man is about half a foot shorter, but he's still taller than me. I'm barely five feet.

"How old are you?" It's the first man asking, and the second man opens his mouth to answer. However, from a look from the shorter man, he closes it.

"Twenty- six, but I look younger."

"You look ten _years_ younger!" The shorter man looks surprised. The taller man opens his mouth, raising his eyebrows at his friend? Boyfriend? Colleague? I don't know what exactly.

"Alright, Sherlock, go ahead." _Sherlock… Early thirties, is probably about to show off, do something annoying, or both. He does this often judging by the way the other man replied. He thinks highly of himself, I can just tell._

This all happens in just a few seconds. I'm usually a pretty good judge of character. Something flickers in Sherlock's eyes. _Psychic? No, of course not… Then what?_

"She's doing it on purpose, something bad has just happened, someone is chasing her, she has nowhere to go and hasn't for a while. Pigtails, no make- up, wide eyes, she's trying to look like someone she isn't. Why? Orphan, parents gave her up or she ran away at a young age. Whatever it is, I'm guessing orphan, no parents would let whatever happened to her happen, even if she is twenty- six, because it's been going on for a very long time. She was desperate, needed help, someone promised her that, probably mostly lying, and took her in to do their dirty work. They aren't good people and you know something, sabotaged something, what you did exactly is unclear right now, but not for long, whoever is chasing you is following us. Driver, stop! John, pay him quickly, I don't have any cash." _John. Military – obviously –, has known Sherlock for a while, or at least long enough for Sherlock to respect/ care for him and for John to anticipate the nature of what Sherlock is about to say/ do. Late thirties, constantly worried, frustrated, or both, probably because of Sherlock. Nice, caring, generally a good, if slightly average, man._

By the time I've finished figuring this out, John is just climbing out the car.

"This way!" Sherlock grabs my arm and pulls me into a fairly well hidden alleyway. I don't know how long we're running, but it can't be that long since I'm not very winded. Then again, it takes a lot of running for me to even start sweating and John and Sherlock are bent over, hands on their knees, panting.

"How far did we just run?" John looks at me, again shocked, then to Sherlock.

"Four miles. But that's nothing to you, is it? We're just a block away from our flat, you'll stay with us, finally, something interesting!" He's grinning and walking away from us, so I grab John's arm and pull him with me.

"Where are we going exactly?" I'm letting go of his arm, but staying close for even a false sense of security. The people they're sending after me have been trained just like I have, and they're bigger, stronger. But slower. I've always had the advantage with running and sneaking around, but while I can slip away in close combat, they are all so much stronger than me, and I won't survive for long if I'm stranded somewhere and I can't get food or water. I have so little body mass.

"Two- two- one- B Baker Street. You'll see. It's a nice little flat. The landlady owes Sherlock a favor, so it's nicer than any other that the two of us would be able to afford."

"Two- two- one-… B?" Like, the letter?" _British people are so weird!_

"Oh! Right. Are you from America? You have a bit of an accent." _Me have an accent? You're the one with the accent!_

"Yeah. I haven't been there for a long time, though. Twenty years, tomorrow. Tomorrow's my birthday. It's a tradition in America to have a more special celebration on your 'Golden Birthday', or the day when your age matches up with the date you were born on, I don't know if you do that here."

"I personally never got to celebrate my Golden Birthday, but we'll try to celebrate yours. Something tells me you haven't had a real party for twenty years." I smile at him. He's so sweet, so patient. He has to be to put up with Sherlock. Something about Sherlock just isn't right, he puts me off.

Sherlock may think that he's the one with the case, but really, I'm going to be studying him. But I keep this off my face and smile at John, following him into their flat. I've been trained well. Even Sherlock doesn't notice a thing as I walk past him. In my previous line of work, there's no room for mistakes…

**So what did you think? Did it seem like it was the actual characters? Please review, give me ideas- use your judgment! Sorry, I know, not a huge fan of the people that write notes at the bottom. I'm actually not sure why, though…**

**3 A. Leanne**


	2. AN

**A/N Alright. I have a problem. My computer says that my USB is malfunctioning and it can't connect to it. Guess where my fanfiction is. So... maybe I'm going to start backing things up to GoogleDocs? Now I have to see if it works anywhere ****_else. _****If you guys have any ideas as to how I can fix this please, please, ****_please _****let me know! I know I promised a chapter for I Just Have One, so I'm going to try my hardest to get this fixed before today is over, but it might take a little while.**

**Sorry, guys! It's frustrating when someone constantly makes excuses for not posting, but I really hope you all see this as a legitimate excuse.**

**- A. Leanne**


	3. Update

I am SOOOOO sorry this is taking so long, but after trying and trying to fix my stupid USB I gave up, so I copy and pasted all the chapters I have posted on here, but I didn't post nearly everything I had, so now I'm trying to retype everything, but I am _not _having the best time of it, so bear with me! I will try to have a new chapter up for both Dia de los Merodeadores and I Just Have One by Monday. If I don't feel free to yell at me on Tuesday.

Thank you for not unfollowing me and/or my stories, I realize how annoying this is. It's been a couple weeks, but if it makes you feel any better, i get to rethink everything and now the chapters will be even better than before! And, you know, I have to muddle my way through this, so you can at least laugh at me.

- A. Leanne


End file.
